High school Time!
by LovlessOuranHost
Summary: The characters of Adventure Time go to High school! Yay! Haha just kidding. How will Fionna, Fin and the gang deal with this drama and all that home work? Fionna and Gumball are the main people in my story. :D It is not FionnaxGumball. Just be patient and wait for the pairing dam you :I
1. Chapter 1

Fionna spotted Bubblegum or as she has honorably nick named him, Gummy, trying to put something in his locker when Marshall Lee walked up to him and just put it in for him, she couldn't help but start laughing and they both turned towards her. Marshall smiled and walked away. Gummy threw a pencil at Fionna while she continued to giggle at him.

"Fionna, will you shut up already? Besides, there is nothing funny about what happened." Gummy was blushing while telling her this so it was very un-affective.

"It's just cute Gummy! I mean it's obvious that you two like each other and the fact that he has to help you put stuff in your locker is funny. Am I right Shorty?"

"Fionna…"

"Yes?"

"You're shorter than me by at least five inches." Fionna stopped laughing and glared daggers at Gummy. Now it was his turn to laugh. They started to walk to study hall when Gummy's cousin Bubblegum came running towards them.

"You guys! You guys! Did you hear?" Fionna looked at Gummy and they both got the same idea.

"Like oh my glob yes Bubblegum I did!" Fionna had her hand on her heart and held it there.

"It is like so tragic Bubbi!" With that Gummy dramatically fell into Fionna's arms.

"Shut up before I smack the stupid from your faces!" Even with that threat all three of them started laughing. After they were done laughing Bubblegum started to explain what she really wanted to say.

"Okay so you know how we were supposed to get a couple of new kids?" Gummy and Fionna nodded. ," Well get this. They are both from the flame kingdom! This means they're royalty!" Gummy and Fionna sighed.

"Bubblegum we already went through this. Almost everyone here is of royalty. This is s school for prince and princesses." Bubblegum stood there for a while thinking and finally replied.

"Shut up Gumball, I just forget a lot because this school is practically like any other." Fionna sighed.

"Actually other schools have their students come to school in their cars or buses. _You _on the other hand, come to school on freaking ice slides or fly here or something because our school is that screwed up." Gummy nodded. Bubblegum stuck her tongue out was about to retort when the final bell rung.

"Oh jeez that was the final bell! Gotta run guys or else will flip a table over me, literally." Fionna and Gummy waved her goodbye and started to walk away.

"Hey where do you want to go since its study hall? AKA free time." Fionna smiled and grabbed Gummy's arm.

"Let's go to the school's pool. I really want to try it out since I don't have swimming until next semester." Gummy looked at her and tried not to laugh.

"Did you pack your swimsuit with you?" Fionna turned red at this and looked away.

"W-well you see this morning I saw that we had study hall on our schedule so I thought maybe you'd l-like to go swimming too." Gummy stared at her for a while and smiled.

"Yeah I packed mine too." Fionna started to laugh and punched Gummy's arm.

"You moron why the heck did you make it seem like _I _was the weird one." Gummy and Fionna started to run to the locker rooms to change. Fionna was the first to finish and she walked into the pool room.

"Oh glob it's cold." She felt goose bumps run up her arms and legs. Looking around she waited a few minutes for Gummy but he didn't show.

"That guy, I better make sure he didn't trip on a drop of water and give himself a concussion." She started to walk towards the guy's locker room when a voice stopped her.

"Sup Fionna, you come here often?" Fionna turned around and came face to face with her other best friend.

"Hey Marshall, you got study hall right now too?" Marshall smiled and shook his head.

"I'm in the middle of ditching Algebra with Ms. Pep. Did you know she died her hair red and white this year? Yeah teacher in their mid twenties should not be allowed to do that." Fionna laughed and looked back towards the guy's locker room.

"Actually I'm here with Gummy, he hasn't come out from the locker room yet though so I'm kind of worried that-"

"That he somehow gave himself a concussion on there?" Fionna laughed and nodded. She started to walk towards the locker room again with Marshall when it opened.

"Sorry that I took so long Fionna, hope I didn't make you wo-"Gummy stopped mid sentence and stared at Marshall. Marshall smirked and looked at Gummy's swimming trunks. They were pink with a bubble here or there on them.

"So I see you like to rock pink Gumball." Marshall started to chuckle and Gummy's face went into a darker shade of pink. Fionna smacked Marshall in the back of the head and grabbed Gummy's arm.

"Ignore him; he's just mad that he didn't bring any swim trunks to join us." Fionna stuck her tongue out at Marshall and dragged Gummy towards the pool. Gummy and Fionna both got shivers as the stood near the edge.

"I'm pretty sure in retrospect this was a bad idea. Only we would think of going swimming in the morning when it's the coldest." Fionna nodded. They were about to back away when a pair of cold hands shoved Fionna into the pool. Fionna having fast reflexes grabbed whatever she could and unfortunately for Gummy, that was him. Once they fell in they both were pretty sure that if they got out, dragging Marshall into a pool of lava was at the top of their bucket list. Fionna surfaced first and started coughing.

"What the lump Marshall! When I and Gummy get out, you are so dead!" Marshall just stood there laughing for a while then stopped. Fionna looked around and stared at Marshall with big eyes. Marshall knew what was going on and he didn't hesitate to quickly rip off his shirt and dive into the pool. Gummy hadn't surfaced.

A/N: Hey guy's I hoped you liked it, more chapters to come!


	2. News

Kay so I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while but school is back and I'm trying tot get into honor English so that my writing get's better. I will be updating soon thought because I wrote down the next chapters, all I need is to type them up on here and you'll see it soon enough.

Thanks to everyone who reviews and followed/faved my story :)

Remember that keep's me alive and motivated~!


	3. Chapter 2:

_I was re-reading the first chapter I realized I made Marshall jumping in to help Gummy sound like something you'd find out of a sexual movie. Pft. Anyway here's the next chapter. Also I'm sorry for calling Gumball, Bubblegum in the first sentence. I was watching one of the regular episodes while reading the Fionna and Cake fics. I am not allowed to multi-task =_=_

Fionna watched Marshall dive into the pool to grab Gumball, it took him about a minute or two but to her it felt like hours. Once he submerged he slid Gumball towards Fionna and she started to admit CPR on the unconscious pink haired teen. After maybe three minutes Gummy started to cough and get the water out of his lungs, causing Fionna and Marshall to sigh happily. Once Fionna helped Gumball to the locker room she walked back to Marshall to hear the story. They both sat at the edge of the pool, Marshall still shirtless and Fionna had her favorite blue jacket on over the swimsuit.

"So how did Gummy get stuck?" Marshall couldn't help but smile and laugh softly.

"The smartest guy in our school, alongside his cousin PB, got his foot caught in the pool drain. The little rope or chain on the end, yeah he got his foot tangled into that." Fionna started to laugh with Marshall 'till they heard the locker door open and close. Fionna got up and smiled.

"Kay so now that I know you're not going to pass out in the locker room, stay here while I go get my stuff and change real quick." Before Gumball could say anything she ran into the locker room leaving her two dorks behind. Marshall got up and went to go grab his jacket while Gumball sat in one of the chairs against the wall. Gumball sighed and said softly

"I assume you're expecting a 'thank you' correct?" Marshall smirked and replied;

"Well y'know it's not like I saved your life or any-" Gumball cut him off laughing softly.

"You're the reason it almost ended. You should have just let me and Fionna chicken out of it. That water was freezing." Fionna walked out of the locker room with all her stuff and smiled at the two.

"The next bell is going to ring in like and hour. I know Gumball isn't going to want to go back into the pool so what do you guys wanna do for the next hour?" They all started to walk out while thinking of ideas of what to do.

"This sucks, it's the first day of school, we've got a free block, and since it's the first day of school there are no big projects or homework to finish taking up time." Gummy said while sighing. Marshall just laughed and put an arm around Fionna.

"Unlike you pink genius, I don't think me or Fifi would be doing homework or projects even if it wasn't the first day. I don't know what to do right now, but how during lunch you guy's come check out my band in the auditorium?" Gumball shrugged while still pouting about the homework thing and Fionna smiled and said they would. Then it hit her.

"Hey guys! I know an awesome thing we can do for now!" Gumball and Marshall both looked up and stared at her questioningly. "How about we go grab some smoothies where LSP is working. Didn't she decide to go work at Lime Squeeze in the morning?" Gumball nodded and Marshall shrugged.

"Kay I guess we can go but she better do all the things she required to do." Marshall smirked as he said that. Gumball sighed and said;

"Marshall please stop torturing our friends."


	4. Chapter 3: New friends and enemies

Fionna, Gumball, and Marshall made their way to Lime Squeeze which was about a block away. Once they got their and stepped inside Fionna was tackle hugged by a mess of purple hair yelling;

"Oh my glob you guys came to visit!" Gumball ended up having to help LSP off of Fionna while Marshall went to go grab them seats at the bar.

"It's nice to see you too LSP…" Fionna smiled and rubbed the back of her head that had hugged the floor. LSP was about to take their orders when Marshall interrupted her.

"Woah there hun, aren't you forgetting something?" Sighing she put her pad and pencil down knowing she couldn't win an argument against Marshall and started to speak in a monotone.

"Thank you for choosing Lime squeeze where we put the squeeeee in squeeze…" She then forced a huge fake smile. Marshall burst out laughing while Fionna and Gummy tried to cover theirs up. Lsp huffed.

"You guy's suck." She ran off to go get their drinks. When the group finished laughing she returned and set all the cups down.

"Marshall your Bloody Cherry with extra cherry syrup. Gumball the Mathematical bubblegum Pop, and Fionna with the Hero's Surprise. Blueberry flavored." They all started to drink/eat their orders while LSP tended to the rest of the customers. Once she finished she ran back over to them and grabbed a seat next to Marshall.

"So Marshall, I heard the news about your band." Marshall rose and eyebrow and took another sip of his Bloody Cherry.

"You mean that they have the sexiest man alive as a leader? Yeah I heard." LSP pushed Marshall lightly.

"No, that you guys got another new member!" Fionna choked on her drink and glanced at the pale boy.

"You never told me you guys got another band member!" Marshall shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"It was suppose to be a surprise but you can thank LSP for ruining it." Gumball checked his phone and nudged Fionna to look also, she nodded and grabbed Marshall.

"We should start heading back now. Class starts in 20 minutes and it takes ten to walk there." They all paid and waved at LSP as they left; she yelled a good-bye while tending to another customer that just entered. Once they got into the building and were on the way to class they all pulled out their schedules and started seeing who has what and when.

**Fionna**

**DAY A**

AM 7:45-9:45 Free block

*ten minute passing period*

10:55-12:55 Chemistry with Mrs. Trunks.

*ten minute passing period*

1:05-3:15 Algebra with

*ten minute passing period*

PM 3:25-4:30 Manners with Mr. Peppermint.

DAY B

7:45-9:45 GYM with

*Ten minute passing period*

10:55-12:55 History with Mr. Jake

*Ten minute passing period*

1:05-3:15 Korean with Lady U

*ten minute passing perdiod*

3:25-4:30 English with Mrs. Cake

**Marshall**

**Day A**

7:45-9:45 Algebra with

*10 MPP*

10:55-12:55 Chemistry with Mrs. Trunks

*10 MPP*

1:05-3:15 Guitar Lessons *teaching them*

*10 MPP*

3:25-4:30 English with

Day B

7:45-9:45 History with Mr. Jake

*10 MPP*

10:55-12:55 Free block

*10 MPP*

1:05-3:15 Korean with Lady U

*10 MPP*

3:25-4:30 Mens choir

**Gumball**

**Day A**

7:45-9:45 Free block

*10 MPP*

10:55-12:55 AP Biology Study hall with *Various teachers*

*10 MPP*

1:05-3:15 AP Geometry with

*10 MPP*

3:25- 4:30 Manners with

Day B

7:45-9:45 Home ech with

*10 MPP*

10:55-12:55 AP English with

*10 MPP*

1:05-3:15 Korean with Lady U

*10 Mpp*

3:25-4:30 Advance Painting

"Oh cool you guys, we all have Korean together on day B! I have at least one class with either of you each day! Isn't this great?" Fionna had a big smile on her face happily knowing she won't have to stare awkwardly at other students when and If the teachers make them choose partners on their own. Gumball and Marshall glanced at each other and smiled while sighing.

"Yeah Fionna, whatever you say." Marshall and Fionna dropped Gumball off at the Biology room then headed towards Mrs. Trunks rooms. Fionna glanced at Marshall with butterflies soaring through her stomach as they got closer to the classroom.

"Do you think this class is going to be hard to pass?" Marshall glanced down at Fionna and smiled while patting her on the head.

"Fionna this is Mrs. Trunks class we're talking about. She is so calm and chill, all we have to do is smile and we get at least a B. Plus you and your brother know her from when she babysat you guys. Trust me you'll be her lil pet, now come on." They reached the classroom and waited for the bell to ring and her first class to leave. A group of people blocked the door trying to talk and just standing there. Marshall glanced at them and some made room for him to go through, but Fionna (being the second shortest one in the group) was having trouble trying to get past people. Fionna got annoyed and wanted to hurry to catch up with Marshall so she shoved one of the guys out of the way and tried to go through but before she made it through someone grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. Fionna fell on her bum and looked up to see who was about to face death. It was Lolli, one of the mean "popular" girls. She looked down at Fionna with a glare, her short brown hair and short green dress with boots always annoyed Fionna but she could never figure out why…

"Like who do you think you are? Shoving people out of the way, what are you an animal?" Fionna got up and was about to retort when a familiar booming voice did it for her.

"Hey Lolli, why don't you and your "posse" go find someone else to pick on. Just because Fionna is so lumping awesome and you're so not doesn't mean you get to pick on her. Sad I know." LSP was standing right outside the doorway with her arms crossed on her chest. While Lolli and LSP argued the guy Fionna had pushed grabbed her by the arm and dragged her close to him. Fionna looked up and notice that he and Gumball looked very similar.

"Listen I'm sorry about Lolli, she's over-protective of me since we're childhood friends and I was bullied a lot. I'm Cotton, and you're Fionna right?" Fionna hadn't heard him exactly because she was studying his details. "Holy glob, he has a lighter shade of pink hair than Gumball and is paler. How have I never noticed this before? They even dress as…well, gay." Cotton looked puzzled at her since she wasn't responding and was only thinking to herself while staring. Snapping out of it Fionna blushed and nodded.

"Yeah I am Fionna and, um, yeah it's fine. You look a lot like someone I know." Fionna was going to explain further who he looked like and how but the five minute bell rang. Cotton was ushered out the door by Lolli who cut off LSP to escape.

"It was nice meeting you! Maybe we can hang out one day during lunch or something." Cotton yelled as he and Lolli ran down the hall to their next classes.

A/N: Yay, new chapter! Here's Lollipop girl and Cotton candy prince for you Enjoy guys!


	5. Chapter 4: Let the games begin

Fionna and LSP grabbed seats in the last row of the classroom with Marshall. While Fionna started to lay out her notebook and pencils so that she was ready and prepared to take on the class. Once she finished, Fionna glanced over at Marshall who was playing on his Nintendo DS with headphones in, then to LSP who had a whole make up kit set up with every shade of eye shadow in existence on that one palette, especially the shades of purple. LSP caught Fionna staring from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hey Fifi you want me to fix you up? I knew you'd come to me for make up touch ups one day! Hold on I got the perfect shade of blue for you!" LSP leaned down and started to clean a brush ready to grab that blue and get working on her but Fionna shook her head furiously.

"No no no no no. That's alright LSP I'm good." With that Fionna turned to Marshall and started to watch him play his game. It looked like he was playing against someone else and it was Mario Kart Deluxe. The strange thing though, was the characters… She pulled on one of his headphone pieces and that didn't bother his game action in the slightest. He glanced up at her giving her a questionable look as though to ask "what the hell Fionna?" and she pointed at the screen.

"Are you and this person seriously Princess Daisy and Peach?" Marshall smirked and chuckled softly finally about to pause the game but first started speaking into a small microphone connect to the right side of the headphone.

"Hey pause the game because Fifi wants to talk. Turn your webcam on so she can see who you are." With that he unplugged the headphones and the screen changed from a big PAUSE sign with the characters driving back and forth to the blurry image a chick or guy. Once the screen cleared up Fionna saw a clear image of Gummy with a couple of his nerdy friends around him smiling back. After they explained how Marshall and Gumball argued over who was a better racer, Princess Peach or Daisy, they decided to race. Best four out of six wins. After the explanation the game resumed. Apparently it was the first game of the battle so they were going all out. Gumball programmed the game so that the first to complete fifteen laps and get three knockouts wins. Marshall and Gumball were currently head to head. They were literally driving right next to each other.

A/N:

Sorry for the short chapter you guys but I've had this chapter written down and done for a month now but I keep losing the stupid piece of paper so I decided to wing it so you guys weren't left hanging for too long.

Also…I just watched the new Fionna and Cake. Am I the only one who felt their heart melt at Marshall Lee's voice? Ohmygod it was so awesome.


	6. CONCERNS

**PLEASE READ CONCERNING HOW ANNOYING IT IS THAT YOU GUYS KEEP PM-ING AND REVIEWING WITH HOW I RUN MY STORIES**

!) I can only work from my phone and it's summer. Nobody is around to help me, I really do have another chapter written up and I am currently looking for a Beta.

2) I WILL AND CAN SHIP ANYTHING. The couples are undetermined, I don't even know who's going to kiss/date who and I sure as hell am not taking any suggestions from people who will rudely tell me that I CAN'T ship certain characters. If you do not like how I run my story and how I like my character to fall in love then kindly exit my story and leave me be.

I am not targeting certain people and I'm sorry for this sudden out burst but it's tiring getting messages that do nothing but piss me off to no end.

Thank you,

-Kitten


End file.
